Alphas and Avians
by pixelsurgeon
Summary: Some people called it Binghamton. Some people called it the School. Everyone knew it as a place of terror. Random meetings of the Flock and the team.
1. The Transducer and the Birdkid

**A/N: **This may suck. We will, for the purpose, say that the School was in New York. And that Max is about Gary- age. I don't own Alphas or Maximum Ride.

* * *

><p>Some people called it Binghamton. Some people called it the School. Everyone knew it as a place of terror.<p>

It was in two different sections that never knew of each other. One was the genetic mutations. The other contained the Alphas.

But one of the genetic mutations, (her name's Maximum, I believe you know her) was interested. She wanted to explore the place, if she couldn't escape.

She had someone she was fond of (I believe you've heard of him as well, his name's Iggy) create a diversion in the shape of fire.

And when the alarms went off, Max ran. The first door she came to she opened.

And ran right into a transducer. Max had her wings out, but folded them back self consciously.

He stared at her. Max was used to disbelief when looked at, so this didn't surprise her. What did surprise her was when he held out his hand and said, "Hi. My name's Gary, who're you?"

She was stunned by this, and it took a bit of time before she said, "Maximum. You can call me Max, I don't care. Just please, please don't call me Mum, or Imum. That would suck majorly."

This was not like her, but she wasn't used to being asked about herself.

"So… You have wings…?" Gary asked.

"Yeah. Why are you here?"

"The government said I was dangerous. Actually, they said the whole team was dangerous." With this, he reverted to the world of Wi-Fi and security cameras.

They were put in awkward silence for a bit.

"Why do you do the hand motions?" Max asked, honestly interested.

"I see stuff."

"So you're… insane?" she asked as nicely as she could.

"No. No. I'm autistic. There's a difference. I'm an Alpha."

"Alpha…?"

"We're special. I'm not supposed to say anything." Gary resolved, and started watching TV in his mind.

Max sighed. She was obviously not going to get anything more out of him, and decided not to try.

When the whitecoats brought Max back to her cage, it was over.

But she always wondered about Alphas…

-_To be continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review!


	2. The Blind and the Synsthete

**A/N: **Hi! I'm back. So, I've decided these are just random meetings of the Alphas and the Flock. Just so you know.

* * *

><p>Iggy heard the girl come in. What he didn't know is what she looked like, or what she could do.<p>

He was aware of the hands on the bars of his cage, but he didn't know how long the sensitive fingers were.

Well, he was _blind_; you can't really expect him to.

"Hi." the girl said.

"Hey?" Ig said quietly.

"You're blind. And you have wings." the girl said.

"Yeah… I knew that. That's why I'm in the cage. Who are you?"

"I'm Rachel. And I'm like you, kind of." Rachel said.

"Oh, you're a blind mutant bird freak?"

"Well, no. I'm an Alpha."

Max had taken no notice of the conversation, normal people talked to them all the time. But at the word Alpha, she started and said, "Do you know someone named Gary?"

Rachel turned her way. "Yes, how do you?"

"I ran into him. Literally."

"Are you Alphas? Is that why you're in Binghamton? I hope they don't normally put people in cages." Rachel said.

"No, I don't think we're (clears throat) _Alphas_, and what the hell is Binghamton? This is the School." Iggy said.

"You're polite." Rachel muttered.

"What's Binghamton?" Max asked.

"It's the place where dangerous Alphas go." Rachel said.

"And you and the autistic guy are dangerous? I doubt it." Iggy said. (Max had told her about Gary.)

"Well, I'm not that dangerous, but the FBI decided they didn't like us on the loose."

"By the way," Max said, "What's an Alpha?"

"…" Rachel had started to say something, but the Whitecoats found her, tazed her, and dragged her off.

"Not _again_." Max said, now determined to figure out what an Alphas was.

* * *

><p><em>Next: <em>The Chatterbox and the Hyperkinetic

**A/N: **Please review!


	3. The Chatterbox and the Hyperkinetic

**A/N: **I'm baaack! Have a chapter.

* * *

><p>They had told Hicks it would be a test of his endurance.<p>

God, were they right.

They put him in a room, and told him to wait. A few minutes later, they brought in a dark-skinned girl with wings.

"ZOMG you're hot, what's your name?" she asked.

Cameron was a bit shocked at the first comment.

"Cameron Hicks, you?"

"I don't know, but my family calls me Nudge. I don't know why, I typically shove rather than nudge."

Cam vaguely remembered another definition of 'nudge' that had to do with being annoying.

"That's weird." he said, "How did you get the wings?"

"Born with 'em. What's your mutation? Do you have one? Were you born with it or did they change you later?"

"I'm an Alpha." he said.

"And that's…?"

"Like the X-Men, but more realistic."

"What's an an X-Man?"

"Wow, you have grown up in a lab."

"What do you do?"

Cam smirked.

"Do you have any projectiles?" he asked.

Nudge handed him a hair clip.

"Great." he said, then tossed it across the room and put a crack in the lens of the small video camera in the room.

"Woahhhh…" Nudge said.

"Yeah."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes…"

"Aw, damn!" Nudge said.

Hicks laughed.

"Sorry, Nudge, you're a bit too young."

Nudge kicked a wall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That was probably major OOCness… Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
